


Girl Talk

by bunnybebe247



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, F/F, F/M, YouTube
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-11
Updated: 2015-05-11
Packaged: 2018-03-30 02:18:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3919153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bunnybebe247/pseuds/bunnybebe247
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Felicity, Sara and Laurel come together for some girl talk.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Girl Talk

*

 

F: Hey guys its Felicity. This is gonna be a great video today because I brought along a few friends with me.

Now last week I promised you guys I would introduce my friends. This way you don't think that I'm making them up.

Now the plan is to answer some questions. Have you guys get to know us better, it'll be fun. So without further ado, I would like to introduce these lovely ladies.

Sara Lance and Laurel Lance.

[Girls appear on screen]

Both: Hi

F: So let's get right into it. We decided to have a mothly Girl Talk. After watching Oliver talk with the guys I decided you guys need to hear our sides because they tend to overreact.

S: Like most men.

F: The point of this is to have a bit of fun with the girls and give you bit of an insight on our other halves. 

So we'll start off with questions. Laurel and Sara picked them out so we have some serious and personal to balance out. Let's get started.

L: Let me just say it took forever to find questions because almost all of them related to the boys. After sometime I decided that instead of just chatting about us we do some questions on them, give them a taste of their own medicine.

F: Or course the Lawyer would want that

L: Says the reporter. Let's remember what your dear boyfriend said about your relationship and how it could be better.

[Felicity Glares]

F: Let's do this.

S: Great. I'll start, afterall we know how much I live for embarassing you guys.

"Most embarassing moment?" 

L: This has to relate to the guys?

S: That's the plan.

We'll go around. Starting with Laurel.

L: Of course I'm the first to be embarassed.

I guess my moment would have to be when Tommy and I first went out. He took me out to dinner and we talked. It was simple but very fun. He drove me home and I was angry because he hadn't tried to kiss me. I figured he wasn't intrested. As a sort of goodbye I decied to kiss him. Dad knocked on the window because to him Tommy's car was a suspicous car parked in his driveway. 

Long story short. My top was off and Tommy had his pants unzipped. Not exactly how I wanted my father to meet the boyfriend.

S: Is that when he tried to arrest Tommy?

L: Yup. Handcuffed him and everything.

F: And I bet it wasn't the last time a Lance put him in cuffs.

[Sara gins; High fives Felicity]

S: We are slowly currupting you. I love it.

L: Move on evil twins. 

S: Whatever sis. You know you love us. 

L: Whatever. Felicity your up.

F: My moment is actually very similar to Laurels. As you may know Oliver and I have not been dating long.

S: Please you guys have practically been married for years.

L: Which would explain the honeymoon phase. The constant kissing.

F: Are you gonna let me finish or...

S: Continue If you must.

F: Anyway. Oliver and I were doing our homework at his house. The only ones there were us and a few of the workers and since we all know how distarcted Oliver gets we ended up making out on his bed. 

Clothes started coming off then his sister walks in.

S: No way.

F: Yup. Thea burst in holding a stuffed animal and comes charging towards the bed. So there I was in nothing but my bra and panties while Thea told Oliver about how she got a new red stuffed puppy.

L: I bet you were as red as that puppy.

F: Possibly more. I don't think I've ever left a room so quick.

L: That is hilarious.

F: Not to me. Sara go before I die of embarassment.

S: You guys know I can't be embarassed. 

L: True. I guess we should've had Nyssa here instead.

S: Sorry.

F: Next question.

"Turn ons?"

L: Oh a turn on is very important ladies. For a guy to be great at sex the foreplay has to be heavenly.

S: That is very true. Most guys only care for themselves getting off but find the right person and trust me all is suddenly right in the world.

F: I'm betting you've found that person?

S: And she makes it right every night.

L: Sorry for my sister. If she's not hungry she's horny. There is no inbetween

S: You say that as if its a problem. 

[To Camera]

Trust me its not. What's better than food and sex.

F: Food is very good.

S: And so is sex.

L: Can we actually answer the question please.

S: Pushy, pushy.

For me its dirty talk. Nyssa is the master at that. I'm pretty sure she can get me off only talking.

F: And that concludes things I didn't want to know about Sara Lance.

[Sara rolls her eyes]

S: What about you Ms. Smoak. Or is that only sexy when Oliver says it. 

F: Funny. I actually wasn't gonna say that. Look Oliver does a lot of things that turn me on but my favorite is when he switches languages.

S: In case some of you don't know Oliver speaks 5 languages.

F: He's supposed to take over his fathers company. Its an international company and one of its biggest investors is Russian.

Oliver speaking Russian is my biggest turn-on. And now that he's gonna hear this he's gonna use it against me.

L: Well you know what he likes about you. Just use that against him.

S: Felicity vs Oliver. No offense but Lissy doesn't stand a chance.

L: I don't agree. We all know Oliver is weak when it comes to her.

F: So I've been told. 

What about you Laurel. Does Tommy have anything special about him?

[Laurel Smiles]

L: Yes. Mine is actually a weird one. A lot of times when we're just sitting there talking Tommy would just comb his hand through my hair, play with my hair and all that. He doesn't even do it on purpose, I think that's why I like it so much. 

S: Wow Laurel. That's actually very cute. Who knew Merlyn had it in him.

F: Tommy is a closet romantic. The things I've heard him say about you...

[Laurel Blushes]

F:He really loves you

L: And I love him just as much.

S: Alright enough of the mush ladies. Next question, Laurel its your turn.

L: " Least favorite thing about him?"

That's easy. He has little ability to be serious. I am a very serious person and sometimes I wish Tommy was too.

S: You answered that way too quick.

L: Its the truth. 

F: I could understand that. I think I would have to say the same about Oliver. He has all the potential in the world and sometimes I just feel like he doesn't care.

S: Wow. No wonder you dated eachothers beau.

F: I never dated Tommy.

S: Right. You just madeout with him a few times.

L: WHAT.

S: Wait you didn't know. Wow Laurel you really need to pull away from the books for a while.

L: When did this happen?

F: Freshman year. He wanted to be Romeo to your Juliet for the play so he coerced me into helping him. Mr. Wells walked in on us making out in the auditorium during what was supposed to be the death scene.

L: So this was last year. You're supposed to be a sophmore.

F: Yeah. It was last year. Look Laurel I should have told you but in my defense you were dating Oliver at the time.

S: The same Oliver who just found out his best friend kissed his girlfriend. Not exactly the smartest thing to say live.

F: You brought it up.

S: Very true. 

You might wanna check on your boyfriend Sis. If he's still alive that is.

F: You're a special type of evil

S: And you love it.

[Kisses Felicity's cheek]

S: For me I hate that Nyssa refuses to invite me over. I've never met her parents, she's met my parents, my sister and my closest friends. Its not good when your girlfriend is embarassed of you.

F: She isn't embarassed and you know it. Her parents are just super strict.

S: Still sucks.

L: Its your question sis. If it helps you can ask something super embarassing. I know it'll make you feel better.

[Sara Grins]

S: Okay.

Next question is....."Is your other good in bed."

I can answer that for both Laurel and I. Hell yes.

L: SARA.

S: What. I hear you guys, you think that isn't embarassing for me. I'm sure our neighboors know how good he is too.

L: SARA

[Sara rolls her eyes]

S: Fine I'll stop. Lissy what about you. Is Oliver as good as he thinks?

[Felicity blushes]

F: I actually wouldn't know. We haven't done the infamous 'it' we've only been dating a few months.I made it clear I wasn't ready. He's okay with waiting.

S: That's admirable for a teenage boy.

L: Especially sinces he's been pining after you for years.

F: Laurel-

L: Felcity its fine. Honestly I'm just happy for you two, plus I would be a hypocrite if I were jealous. We're all happy that's all that matters.

S: How very nice of you. 

L: I'm a nice person.

S: Not really though.

L: Whatever. Next question please.

F: Oh my turn, uh...

"How long have you been dating?"

Oh um Oliver and I have been dating for 4½ months.

L: Which means Tommy and I have been dating for 5 months."

S: I am the last person people to expect to be in a relationship but I actually outlast them both. Nyssa and I will be celebrating our 1 year in two weeks.

F: That's cute. You planning anything?

S: Yes and it's a suprise so I'm sorry I can't say it right now. Nyssa is watching and I don't want her to know.

L: That's okay. I'm sure the viewers are proud of you.

S: And I love them all for it. 

L: Its getting close to 4 so we have to wrap this up. I'm up.

This one says.... "Favorite thing about another couple?"

F: Oh can I go.

S: Go ahead happy.

F: Okay. With Tommy and Laurel its the way they smile at eachother. All it takes is one smile and Laurel turns into the giggly school girl she actually is. Its nice.

S: I have to agree with that one. Laurel is nothing but smiles around Meryln. Even if he is a grade A jackass.

L: She's kidding guys. She and Meryln have a weird relationship. They insult eachither all the time if Sara wasn't into girls I would swear it was foreplay.

S: I go both ways dear sis. 

F: Moving on. With Sara and Nyssa its how different they act with eachother. Sara comes off as the IDGADF type but she isn't what I like about them is no matter what others think they aren't afraid to express their love.

S: While I agree that isn't true. Did you miss the part when I said I haven't met her parents.

F: No I didn't. I think you need to think about its affecting her. She loves you and her parents are gonna try to ruin it. She doesn't want you to meet them because she's scared they'll run you away.

S: They won't. Nothing will keep me away from her.

F: Which is exactly what I love about you two.

L: Felicity Smoak. Possibly the only one that can shut a Lance up.

S: Its a special talent.

[Felicity Laughs]

F: Just go.

S: Fine. For Oliver and Felicity its the look they give eachother.

L: Definitely the look.

F: We have a look.

L: Not 'A' look. 'The' look

S: You two look at eachother like the whole 'only two people in the room' cliché. 

Oddly enough I find it to be very cute.

L: That's mine too. I thought I was the only one who noticed.

S: Nope. Everyone notices. Nyssa even said they just need to 'do it' and get it over with.

Now with Meryln and Laurel I have to say I agree with Felicity its the smiling. Cute but sickening

F: I think its just cute.

S: That's because you're just as sappy.

L: Anyway...

For Nyssa and Sara its the way they act. They fit so well together and I don't even think they notice how well they do. They are the most couple-y of the couples.

S: That isn't true.

L: Its very true.

With Oliver and Felicity I have to say its between the look and their #alreadymarried status. They argue like a married couple, they finish eachothers sentences and they look at eachother like a baby looks at a bottle. 

S: Now that is true.

F: Whatever.

Look that's all we can do for today. The boys have a game and we promised we'd be there. 

L: Don't worry though Lissy will bring us back next month for another girl talk. Hopeful this gave you a clue to the questions to ask. And if we didn't choose we're sorry, hopefully we get to it next time.

S: Exactly. As you can see we get pretty deep. Not as deep as I would've hoped but it can happen next time. Remember its girl talk so ladies don't be afraid to ask these questions. We will be back and hopefully better than ever in a few weeks.

F: You heard them. Now as promised we answered questions I told you guys it would be cut a bit short but I promise more action next time. Maybe we'll get the others on here. Make it even better.

S: That would be fun.

F: Then its done. Now if you liked this video please Like Subscribe and Comment down below. I love hearing your thoughts. I'll see you guys next week and you'll see them a few after that. 

See ya soon.

All: Bye.


End file.
